


Sight of the Sun

by maunder



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon, First Time, Fluff, JK but seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maunder/pseuds/maunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been months since their mutual affection- the feelings of attraction, familiarity and butterflies that were difficult to fit into a single confession- had been voiced and sealed with a kiss that left Kuroko on fire and wobbly, and he craved more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally sat on my computer for almost a year and it’s the biggest joy in the world to finally finish it. Also it was supposed to be about Kagami serenading Kuroko after they have sexy fun times for the first time but that didn’t happen so maybe future fic okiesbaibai
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Fujimaki <3

They're on the street court near Kagami's apartment when they're caught in a summer downpour. The air is muggy and the sun is preparing to set as they rush back home, though it doesn't do much good; they're drenched by the time Kagami is unlocking his front door, shirts sticking to skin and shoes squeaking against the tile as they step into the apartment.

Kagami is in the middle of turning around to tell Kuroko he's going to grab them some towels when he notices the smaller teen's t-shirt is no longer white but transparent. It's molding itself to Kuroko's chest and leaving nothing to Kagami's imagination (which is slightly ridiculous because he's seen Kuroko shirtless countless times). Twin buds, hard from the cool rain, stand out against the wet material and when Kagami's breath catches in his throat, it's accompanied by an embarrassing noise that causes Kuroko to tilt his head up towards him. The blush and hunger he sees on Kagami's face causes his heart to jump, and he hopes it means that his waiting is finally over and done.

It had been months since their mutual affection- the feelings of attraction, familiarity and butterflies that were difficult to fit into a single confession- had been voiced and sealed with a kiss that left Kuroko on fire and wobbly, and he craved more. Kuroko had known from the beginning that he'd be the more forward of the two of them, which was fine because he was also more controlled. Kagami was instinctual when it came to emotion, but slower and more precise when it came to physical progression. Kuroko understood, of course; Kagami was awkward in general, out of his comfort zone when it came to physical intimacy since Kuroko was his first in many ways (a fact Kuroko latched onto with pride and an almost sadistic amount of happiness). They'd never moved beyond long make-out sessions that contained plenty of rutting against each other, but Kagami would draw back before anything (or any _one_ , for that matter) could truly finish. Disappointment always fluttered within Kuroko but patience and understanding did too, so he would make sure to place a chaste kiss to Kagami's palm and reassure him that it was okay. And it would be because Kuroko knew that when the time came, when Kagami finally decided to make that ultimate move, he'd do it wholeheartedly and completely unrestrained.

(Though that still didn't stop Kuroko from adding in an occasional and sarcastic, _I figured Kagami-kun would be more of a tiger in the bedroom_ , which always earned his cheeks being yanked and stretched to painful lengths, and one of their classic scuffles to ensue.)

But any sardonic remark he could possibly have now is lost in his throat as red meets cerulean, and the fire they have been suppressing combusts. Kagami presses Kuroko against the entryway wall, their lips heavy and warm against one another. They skip over chaste presses and dive into heat, tongues sliding and studying the convoys of each other's mouths, moans swallowed as soon as they're released. Kuroko's legs wrap around Kagami's waist so naturally that it almost feels like this isn't the first time they're doing this.

Kuroko gasps as he's dropped onto the bed. He has no recollection of moving from the entryway to the bedroom, not that he cares; Kagami fills his senses, captures his attention fully and completely. His breath catches again as one of Kagami's large, shaking hands presses against his chest, sinking him further into the mattress, and he digs his fingernails into Kagami's shoulders, pulling him in as well.

“Kagami-kun...” Kuroko pants against Kagami's chin, and the redhead pulls back from the mark he's leaving on Kuroko's neck, just far enough to feel Kuroko's lips move against his as the smaller boy whispers a needy, “Don't stop,” against them. Kagami tenses and Kuroko feels a flash of fear that the redhead will pull away like he's done before, but then Kagami's teeth bite into his neck at the same time he grinds their still clothed erections together, and all of Kuroko's unnecessary fears disappear.

Their shirts long yanked off and thrown to the ground on their way to the bed, Kagami's fingers trace their way up Kuroko's bare stomach and across hard nipples. He's mapping out every crevice and dip, his tongue catching the sweat dripping from Kuroko's collarbone as Kuroko breathes out a sigh that slips into a moan. Hands, delicate and small but calloused from years of powerful and reliable passes, run through Kagami's hair, pull him down for a kiss that has their bodies desperately moving against one another, searching for connection and friction.

Kagami runs his thumb along Kuroko's bottom lip after they part, entranced by the way Kuroko's mouth is red and swollen, the way their mixed saliva makes it glisten. Kuroko's nails scratch marks into Kagami's toned abdomen as his fingers travel down and pull at the waistbands of his basketball shorts and boxers until they're abandoned on the floor. The redhead shudders and leans into the touch when Kuroko takes him into his hand, experimentally stroking his length and thumbing the slit until Kagami grips his wrist in warning.

“I-I want-” Kagami breaks off, flushing and averting his gaze. Kuroko's eyes soften, his lips tilting up into a knowing smile. He coaxes Kagami into another kiss and then another, until the redhead's embarrassment has given way his lust.

“I do too, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko says, and that smile on his face makes Kagami feel loved and impatient with need at the same time, so he hesitantly reaches his hand to Kuroko's shorts and underwear and pulls. His eyes watch greedily at each inch of pale skin that's revealed, and he stares transfixed when Kuroko's cock bounces against his knuckles the instant it's released.

“Kagami-kun, if you keep staring I'm going to get embarrassed.” Kuroko says after some silence, his voice sounding almost normal if it were for the slight breathlessness to it. Kagami glances at him and huffs.

“Idiot, you don't look embarrassed at all.” he says, then blushes and blurts out, “You're beautiful.”

Kuroko's eyes go wide before his cheeks burn. He covers his faces and mutters about how Kagami-kun isn't fair, and before Kagami can respond, he lifts his hips to brush their uncovered cocks against one another. Kagami groans and the smaller boy's legs fall open wider. Kagami takes the invitation to press back harder, and they begin grinding against one another as Kagami pulls Kuroko's hands away from his face and whispers, “Now who's not being fair?”

Kagami prepares Kuroko as slowly as the other boy will let him. Kuroko grinds down against Kagami's fingers, unabashed and panting, pleading for more and Kagami wants to hesitate but ends up giving it to him anyway. Kuroko groans as Kagami pulls out his fingers and his eyes watch Kagami's face as he positions himself. He thinks to himself how magnificent Kagami look, how magnificent he _is_ , and he opens his mouth to tell him such, but then Kagami is pressing into him and speaking suddenly becomes an unfeasible task.

When he's completely in, surrounded by Kuroko's tightness and heat, Kagami forces himself to still and wait for his partner- his lover- to adjust, to move when he's ready. He stares at Kuroko's beautiful face, flushed and breathtaking, runs a hand through blue hair still damp from the rain and flutters a kiss against Kuroko's chin. His heart pounds against his chest, against Kuroko's chest, and Kuroko's pounds back and their eyes meet again. Words of reassurance, of “This is right,” and “You're the one I want for sure and forever,” are unspoken but heard as their foreheads rest against one another and Kuroko wraps his legs around Kagami's hips to pull him deeper still.

Neither last long; there's too much intensity and pent up need between them for either to slow their pace. Kagami presses against Kuroko's thighs, changing the angle to thrust harder and more precise, searching for _that_ spot and Kuroko's calf twitches against Kagami's neck once he finds it, a moan and whimper louder than Kagami has heard before slipping between his bruised lips. Kagami aims for it again and Kuroko's back arches off the mattress as he comes hard into Kagami's hand.

Short gasps of pleasure continue to slip from Kuroko's lips, his body sensitized in every way as Kagami continues to thrust into him, and it's only a few seconds later when Kagami grinds into him one last time and comes. Kuroko pulls him down and kisses him through it, Kagami shaking as he groans into Kuroko's mouth.

“I think we should do that again.” Kuroko states after Kagami pulls off the condom, tying it and tossing it into the trash by his bed. Kagami chuckles and kisses Kuroko's forehead.

“Obviously, dumb ass.” he replies, endearingly.

Kagami blinks as Kuroko pushes him onto his back and then proceeds to straddle him. “Now seems like a good time, don't you think, Kagami-kun?”

Kuroko smiles down at him, a smile large enough that his eyes crinkle at the corners (slightly, but Kagami's observed him long enough now to recognize the importance in even the smallest of details when it comes to expression on Kuroko's face). There is so much love, contentment and assurance reflected in them that it stills Kagami's breath before he can even take it. His large hands slide up Kuroko's bare thighs, squeezing in affirmation, and he grins back and says, “I've made you wait long enough after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so if you see something weird, please let me know! Thank you all so, so much for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoyed it :) xoxox


End file.
